Axel's Messages
by Lady Viola Delesseps
Summary: Ever wondered what Axel and Roxas message each other about? Hack their phones and find out! A series of text messages between the two... random, but fun. As texted between me and my sister. Make what you will of it...
1. First Messages

Ever wondered what it might be like to hack into Axel and Roxas' communications? Here you are, literally as they were sent, typos and all! **Axel** is in bold, _Roxas_ in italics. Special thanks to my sister for texting as Roxas. More may be added if anyone likes it... I know this is no great literary achievement, but we rarely text as ourselves, and just realized the other day that somebody may get a kick out of reading our randomness...

Note: I do not approve of or endorse a homosexual lifestyle. I do not hate those who do, but my beliefs force me to make this disclaimer. I am just using the generally accepted concept that there are feelings between these two without stating anything definite. Make of it what you will...

**Heya, Roxy! Axel here!**

_Hi :)_

**Is that all you have to say, keyblade wielder?**

_I'm._

**Really? Oh. Always the articulate one.**

_Uh that's not what I meant to say._

**What DID you mean to say?**

_I forgot now. Sorry I'm not too interesting :/ you are probably used to being around interesting people._

**Actually, no. Unless you consider crazy psycho interesting.**

_Oh uh I take it that you don't? I don't really know any crazy psycho people so I guess I wouldn't really know._

**You will know pret-ty soon...**

_Okay._

**Do you think I'm psycho?**

_No, why are you asking? I think you're really cool._

**Yeah- but psycho might be cool to you, ya know? I just thought I'd ask. You're pretty cool yourself.**

_You think so? I've never heard that before. I've always thought of myself as... Well a little dumpy and boring._

**Dumpy and boring? You need to get some advice from my friend, Mr. Self S. Teem!**

_Sure, I'd like to meet any of your friends. What a weird name though!_

**It's a joke... Got it memorized?**

_Oh- sure, yeah._

**You really wanna meet my friends? They're weird!**

_Yeah I'd really like to meet them._

**You'd probably like some of them... Some others - not so much.**

_Could you maybe introduce them to me? They might think I'm a little uninteresting compared to them but maybe I could learn a thing or two._

**Sure thing. Got to go, see you soon, Roxas!**

_Okay, see you soon, Axel!_


	2. Getting to Know You

**Hey there, Roxas! It's Axel again! Sorry about the short messaging session, I was really busy.**

_Hey, it's fine. I'm really sorry I took so long to get back with you._

**No problem. Vexen's the same way. You can hardly get a hold of the guy if you need him.**

_You said you were really busy, what with? I'll bet the stuff you do is interesting._

**Kinda. But I can't talk about it. At least not to non- Organization XIII members**

_Oh. I get that._

**Good. Cuz I don't want to be rude, but if you get into the Organization, Roxas, then we can really hit it together!**

_..._

_Hi, Axel, I don't mean to bother you if your busy but I just wanted to say hey and see what's up in your world. ( I am working on being a bit cooler. How am I doing?)_

**Hey there, Roxy! What's up in my world? Nothin but cool Roxas, that's what!**

_Oh- cool! Whatcha doing later?_

**Not much. What about you?**

_Not much either._

**Ya wanna hang out? The Organization can be a pretty boring place. We could use done new blood. (Don't freak out.)**

_Okay if you say so... I'd like to hang out though, that'd be pretty neat._

**Yeah! Sorry for the sloooowness, I'm in a meeting with Xemnas. BORING.**

_A friend of yours?_

**Nah, he's Number 1 in the Org. I'm number 8.**

_Oh. I'm not so sure I really get it. I mean what makes him number one and why are you number eight?_

**It's like a rank. He's the Superior - the head- the boss. Like a Principle sorta. We all just fall in like after him and Xigbar (Number 2).**

_Oh, now I DO get it. Sometimes I can be sorta dumb.:/_

**Nah, we all are. Hey - if you join, you'd be Number 13. That's be cool!**

_Do you really think I could join you guys? I mean, what do you have to do?_

**Uhhh... It's kinda a long story. It's hard to explain. Maybe one of the other guys can explain it better.**

_Oh- well it's okay. I'm pretty sure I couldn't do it anyway. don't worry about it._

**Yeah, you could do it. I just don't know if you want to.**

_Your just being nice. I'm not really cool enough anyway. Thanks though._

**It's not a matter of coolness. But it is quite the initiation!**

_Uh- like what? Or you probably can't tell me right?_

**Right.**

_I think it's totally cool having you for a friend. Thanks for putting up with me._

**Putting up with you? Hey- what am I putting up with? I like you, Roxas.**

_Really? Well thanks! I like you too! I think I kinda said that already though._

**Hey, it's okay. We all repeat ourselves sometimes (especially Demyx and Marluxia...)**

_:) organization people ?_

**Yeah, Numbers 9 and 11 - you'll meet them. Hey, are you free later?**

_Um yeah I think so._

**Great! You wanna come and meet everybody? (Really?)**

_For real? Yeah! I hope they like me okay. That would be awesome!_

**Alright then - it's a plan. Everybody's likely to be tired and cranky, but at least you'll have met them.**

_Cool! Thanks so much! You're really nice, Axel._

**Not really :-P But glad you think so!**

_Sure I do! :)_

**Awwww... (fake cooing noise)**

_Are you making fun of me? It's okay with me if you do. I'm kind of silly but I still think you are the best._

**Yeah, I'm makin fun of you, ROXY!**

_Okay. Well I don't mind!_

**Good, cuz I'm not gonna stop!**

_Part of why I think your so cool is that you just do what you want to. It's great. Okay I'll stop with the Axel worship here. Sorry! :/_

**Yeah- don't deify me-! Sure, I do what I want. Why wouldn't I?**

_I don't know. That's a good point. See , your really smart too! I would never have thought of that in a million years!_

**You would have taken a million years to figure out I was smart? And seriously - you can stop the you-bashing. It's weird.**

_I meant I would have taken a million years to see why someone shouldn't do what they want. I mean it's a good reason. And I don't mean to bash- I'm just being honest._

**Oh - yeah. My turn to look dumb...**

_What do you mean?_

**What I thought you meant. Stupid Axel.**

_Serious? You are so not stupid! Besides, everyone makes mistakes. You said so yourself._

**Yep. Got it memorized?**

_Uh- huh_

**Got to go- see ya later!**

_Why do you always say that? And call me roxy? I mean it's cool and everything but why?_

_Sorry didn't realize you had to go! See ya later!_

**No problem. See ya later.**


	3. Every Minute

**Hiya, Roxy!**

_Hey Axel (I assume?)_

**Yeah! (You assume correctly!)**

_Well considering that you are the one who started the whole Roxy thing, I was guessing pretty good. :b_

_Oops meant to use a p lemme try again :p_

_That's better_

**Yeah, I guess you're right. So, is Xigbar still bugging you?**

_Eh- not so much recently. Buuut... Probably will soon._

**Yeah. You can pretty much count on it. Especially after he finishes all the stuff Xemnas makes him do which isn't much.**

**Tell him to go find Saix and see what he says.**

_Yeah, okay, good idea._

**What'd he say?**

_Didn't try it yet._

**Okay. Gotta go, see ya, Roxas!**

_Okay, see ya soon! 3_

**3?**

_Huh? Oh- sorry:/_

**Nah, don't be sorry. Unless you didn't mean it, then I'D be sorry.**

_Oh. Cool. *_*_

**Just sorry you said something you didn't mean, ya know? Cause that's embarrassing...**

_Well it's not that I didn't mean it- it's just, I didn't mean it to be - like weird... er maybe I should stop trying to explain._

**It's fine, you're cool. See you later, right?**

_Yeah sure!_

_..._

_Hey, what's up Axel?_

**Hiya, Roxy! Nothin' - Ya wanna come to my** **place?**

_Um- you mean now?_

**Yeah!**

_Okay, sure- I' ll be over in a sec._

**Ooookay!**


	4. Bad Boy

**Hey there, Roxas!**

_Hi Axel. Sorry I took forever..._

**Hey, guess what. I'm taking forever too! I'm really busy!**

_It's okay. Ya wanna hang out later- or are you busy then too?_

**Uh, I'm free. I'm gonna be really boring though!**

_I'll bet you're never boring. If anyone was boring, it would be me. I forgot I had a test today so after I got home from your place last night I had to study and now I'm super tired. -_-_

_I'm never any good at tests so I don't know why I bothered actually.:) silly Roxas, you could have been sleeping!_

**My thoughts exactly. So, how'd you do? On the test, that is.**

_I don't know yet. I hope good. Sometimes I can be so dumb though.:/_

**Dumb isn't measured on tests. But hey, I'm not contradicting you...**

_Hey! You think I'm dumb? Okay well I did just admit it. At least I'm smart enough to notice!_

**I didn't say you were dumb! I just said I'm not contradicting your statement. I'm safely in the middle...**

_Well if you didn't think I was dumb you would have said so. But if you did then you would have been trying to make me feel good oh- wait- now I'm confused . I hate logic. Never mind. Never ask a dumb person to prove that they aren't dumb. Can't even figure out how to do that! Wait- which would mean I DID prove it! Hey, maybe I'm smarter than I thought! ;)_

**Yeah! So, have you talked to Xigbar? Told him what I told you to?**

_Uh- what did you tell me?_

_Was I supposed to do something?_

**Yeah- if he bugs you, tell him to go find Saix!**

_Oh yeah, that! I remember now. I kinda forgot to try it though._

**Has he been bothering you?**

_Not really._

**Oh, good. If he is (and you forget to tell him to go find Saix) then tell me. I'll take care of it *summons chakrams and looks epic***

_Okay :) you're awesome Axel, ya know that?_

**Yeah, I do ;-D You are too, ya know.**

_Thanks *_*_

_..._

_Hi Axel, I came over last night . I was hoping to see you, but i got stick with Demyx. I hope he didn't tell you I was waiting for you, which I kinda was, but I didn't want to seem desperate. Anyway, are you going to be home tonight?_

**Yo, Roxas! So you got stuck with Demyx! Too bad... Just kidding. Yeah, come on over and we'll have some fun!**

_Well, Demyx is pretty cool but I just kinda wanted to see you. We did talk about some pretty cool stuff though, but it would have been cooler with you around. Wow, I just said cool a lot didn't I?_

**Yeah! Cool!**

_Uh did Demyx by any chance say any thing about um - underwear?_

**Oh yeah, he filled me in. Just kidding ya! No- why?**

_Oh good. Nothing. It's just he said he was going to tell you... It's nothing ._

**Tell me what?**

_Uh something I said but I didn't want him to. Anyway, never mind._

**I'll get it out of him. You just wait. If it has to do with you and underwear, welllll...**

_..._

**Hey there, Roxas! Enjoyed your company last night...**

_Hey, yeah- thanks for having me over._

**Anytime *smirks***

**Did you enjoy yourself?**

_Yeah..._

**Really?!**

_Um- uh huh. But did you tell Demmyx anything about- um last night? He was talking like he knew something, I mean not that there is anything it's just- well - yeah._

**DEMYX, ya poor speller. Nah, Dem just has a big mouth. I'd never tell him our secrets...**

_Oops, yeah, I'm a bad speller. I'm glad you didn't tell him anything though. But how'd he know I was ticklish?_

**Uhh... Lucky guess?**

_Really?_

**I don't know! I didn't tell him anything!**

_Yeah well okay. I'm still not sure what I think about this whole thing._

**Well, you figure it out, okay? Got it memorized?**

_I mean I like you Axel, I really do. It's just confusing that's all._

**Yeah- talk about it.**

**You aren't the only one, that's what I meant.**

_Okay. Good. I was starting to wonder. I guess everybody goes through this stuff at some point. The joys of being a teenager?_

**Hey, how old do you think I am!**

_I meant me, not you! I dunno, but I know for sure you are older than me._

_18?_

_21?_

**Nope! Both wrong! Lemme guess... you're 15.**

_Hey! How'd you know? But you didn't tell me how old you are! 19?_

**Nope! Ya wanna a hint?**

_Yeah_

**Younger than all your guesses so far...**

_What?!_

_Uh-16?_

_Your so cool, how can you be younger..._

**Noooo...**

_Are you 17?_

**You got it!**

_Oh my gosh- thought for sure you were older! Wait- how is - uh the stuff you do- leagal?_

_Legal_

_I had to correct that one do you wouldn't think I was a Sufis_

_Oh great, typo again!_

_Never Mind! You get it!_

**LEAGAL? Oh - thats better. Er- what stuff? Why don't you spell it out for me?**

_Um well don't you drink? Er- and I figure the other stuff- I guess I should leave it to you._

**Yeah - my pain, my game!**

**You drink too!**

_Hey! You know what I mean. What's it like anyway?_

**You would know... I figured little miss innocence wouldn't go for some of my activities of choice last night without a little liquid courage...**

_What? Wait- are you serious?_

**You really wanna know...?**

_Yeah- did you get me stoned?_

**Nah...**

_So what did you do?_

**I told you, gave you a little liquid courage mixed in with your Sprite... That's all.**

_What does that mean?_

**What do you think it means?**

_I dunno, you know I'm dumb. You and your friends know way more than I do about stuff._


	5. Making Plans

**Hey Roxas. Met any other members of the organization (aside from Demyx)?**

_Nope, I don't think so..._

**You should meet Zexion. He's kinda a loser like you...**

_Sure, maybe you can introduce me to him?_

**Sure. You've probably seen him. He's the one with blue hair. But not Saix. He's got blue hair too, but it's different.**

_Oh. I might have seen him with you before at school. He is always reading?_

**That's him!**

_Oh, cool._

_..._

**Hey Roxas - you busy?**

_Nope._

_Why? _

_I love the smell of Axel's hair. ;)_

**Stalker!**

_I can't help it, it smells soo good!_

_It's not MY fault!_

**Yeah, I'm just that HOT. Burn, baby!**

**Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?**

_3_

_Cheese brain :)_

**I can't believe I said that! I don't remember!**

_Yeah, you said it twice, once when you were telling me your door was always locked._

_D'oops, I just re-read that and I meant to say UN locked. :/_

**Yeah... I was gonna say...**

_:D_

_..._

**Hey, Roxas! Axel here.**

_Hey Axel , I have been missing you!_

**R-really?**

_No_

_Yes really!_

_I don't know , I guess I feel sort of lost and weird without you around . I mean it's been a few days... Oh geez I just sound dumb._

**No. I know what you mean. I guess you kinda make me feel the same way.**

_Really? I was hoping you didn't think I was starting to get all clingy. Your just a really cool friend and I like having you around._

**Hahaha...! Clingy! You're funny, Roxas. Well - I wouldn't mind.**

_Well it's a good thing you don't mind cuz I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! :)_

**Okaaay! I'll take it!**

_..._

_Hey Axel, are you gonna be around tonight?_

**Yeah! What, you wanna make plans?**

_Uh- to talk, yeah._

**Sure. Anything else? Ya want fries with that?**

_Uh- I don't think so. Just to talk. Cool, so I'll see you later!_

**Alright, pull up to the next window please!**

_So what's my total? Oh and can I have some Ketchup please? :)_

**Yeah, sure. Sora likes it too- drinks it by the bottle ;-D I'll give you your total... when you come tonight.**

_He DRINKS ketchup? Wait, who is Sora? Yuk, that sounds gross!_

**He's uh... Nobody to be concerned about. He's an idiot. Yeah- like, who would DRINK ketchup (and who capitalizes it anyway)?**

_Um, me :/ the capitalizing thing not the drinking part_

**Yeah, you're crazy too.**

_Hey! Not crazy enough to drink ketchup, only crazy enough to hang out with you!_

**HEY! You won't get off without paying for that one (and your fries)! Tonight!**

_Uh oh... What's that mean?_

_By the way, I don't have any cash._

**Nuthin...**

**Nah. Who cares. There's other ways.**

_Well, I guess I owe you anyway, so name the price and I'll do my best , even if it means the clothes off my back._

**You bet...**

_You just can't have my underwear cuz I have to have SOMETHING to wear. ;)_

**Is that right...?**

_Yep. You don't want to see me without those, trust me._

**Oh! I beg to differ.**

_What does that mean...?_

**Aaa. Don't worry about it.**

_Okay._


	6. Biology

_Hey Axel, have you seen my biology book around? I think I left it somewhere, cuz I can't find it._

_By the way , you wanna meet me to study later?_

**You know I wouldn't take it! Yeah sure - why not.**

_I didn't think you took it, I just wondered if you'd seen it. You wanna meet later though? Great! See ya then._

**Man, oh man. Your texts are long!**

_Yeah- sorry :/_

**No probs. you're cute ;-)**

_What...? Uh, thanks I guess..._

**So, you want me to meet to study? I want to meet to hang out!**

_Well we can hang out while we study . _

**Or ditch the study and just hang out...**

_You're a bad influence, ya know that?_

**I suspected!**

_It's okay though, I like you anyway :)_

**Oh, man! You STILL like me?**

_Sure i do :) Looks like we won't be studying anyway if I don't find my biology book!_

**Awesome. Keep that baby lost and we're on the road for some fun!**

_Hey! I need that book!_

**Oh yeah? I've got something better...**

_My grades already aren't that good..._

**So- can't get any worse! Why break tradition?**

**My philosophy at least.**

_Depends on what I'm sacrificing them for-them being the remainder of my passing grades._

**Yep. Is it worth it? (Yes, it is.)**

_Mostly I get B and C but I don't want to get any worse. Can you tell I'm stalling..._

**You don't wanna know what's better than a biology book?**

_I'm not for real THAT concerned over my grades!_

_What?_

**Biology firsthand... I'm tellin ya, it's a one of a kind thrill...**

_Uhhh... That's kinda um, awkward._

**Ya know... They say something's only awkward if you think it's awkward.**

_Obviously you don't think it is._

**Nah. Come on, chill out a little!**

_I sorta do though ... I don't know why. I'm just confused. but I'll try to chill if you say so._

_Look, your really cool Axel. :)_

_Just wanted you to know_

**That was sure random.**

_Uh- yeah it was. Sorry. Why am I saying all this stuff?_

**Dunno, are you on something?**

_I get random when I'm tired_

_You know me, I don't do that stuff!_

**You're tired? I can let you go if you want to get some sleep. Sry... Didn't know you're not a night owl.**

**WARNING: I won't always be this sympathetic.**

_Oh I'm okay-_

**Good deal. 'Night, Roxy.**

_Night Axel._

_;)_

**Sleep tight, kid,**

...

_Hi, Axel, it's Roxas. Whats up?_

**Hey, Roxas! Find your biology book?**

_Yeah, somebody had turned it in at the office like you said. I'm glad you thought of that cuz I had looked everywhere._

_Don't have much time before the exam though :/_

**Hey, look at me. I never study! You'll do fine...**

_But I thought you said you were failing..._

_Besides, I'm not naturally good at- school._

**Not naturally good at biology? That's not true (and I would know)!**

**Oh yeah, I am failing. But who cares.**

_You're not even in my biology class I'm a freshman. how would you know?_

**I'm not talking about school, idiot.**

_Oh._

**Profound.**

_Uh- yeah. I usually am ;)_

_Just kidding!_

**Yeah- Roccinaucinihilipilification!**

**But you're NOT worthless.**

_What? That's not even a word !_

**It is now...**

_Not a real one at least!_

**According to me- its real.**

_Axel's word is law :D_

_Even the made up ones ;_


	7. Perfect Shape

_Axel?_

**Hey, what's going on?**

_Nothing, just seeing what's up with you :)_

**Well, actually right now Marluxia is telling me a really long boring assignment. Maybe he'll think it's important and let me go if we keep texting.**

_Oh, okay._

_Make a shocked face while you read this and then try to seem really preoccupied with replying : P_

_Is it working?_

**No, but he said, "I can see you're not interested," and walked off. Score!**

_So now that it's just us two alone... Just kidding!_

**Hey, it's not a bad thought...**

_I dunno what to say to that_

**Say, "Axel, can I come over now? I wanna watch a movie or something."**

_Um, pretend you didn't just tell me that._

**It ain't working.**

_Hey, Axel, can I come over now?_

_I wanna watch a movie or something ;)_

**Yeah!**

_I was just playing_

**Aw... That sucks.**

_I mean I wouldn't just invite myself over. I'd feel rude!_

**Are you kidding? I INVITED you!**

_OH, you were serious?_

**What, you want an embossed invitation in the mail?**

_So um Axel, you still want me to come over Friday?_

**I was takin about now!**

_I mean cuz we talked the other day in the bathroom when i was supposed to be in gym about Friday evening so I was checking if it was still a plan._

**If you're still in, I'm still in (and I'm still in even if you're not still in)!**

_I'm in._

**Oookay! See you then?**

_Yeah, see you then._

...

**Heya, Roxy! A little bird told me you were wondering why you hadn't heard from me in a little while...**

_Really? Well uh I have kinda been wondering..._

**Hey, it's not like I'm mad at you, keyblade master! I just have a life, that's all.**

_Yeah, I figured you were busy._

**Sooooo... got any grand piece of news? I do- Demyx says hi! Yeah right.**

_Uh nope not really. I feel pretty boring. Oh- I hurt my knee in gym today._

**Really? Is it bad?**

_No, not really. Just bad enough where I'll have to sit out this week ;)_

**Is this another one of your accidentally-on-purpose injuries to get out of P.E.?**

_No, I for real got hurt but usually I just have to go to the bathroom or something. I hate gym. I'm sooo bad at all of it and I can't run. I'm soo slow. I guess I should get in shape... :/_

**Yeah! We can start with the sit-ups tomorrow!**

_Noooo!_

_I probably can't if my life depended on it. You weren't serious we're you?_

**Yeah! It's easy if you have a partner (better than putting your feet under a door, that is!)**

_What? A partner, I don't get it? What would you do with a partner?_

**Hold your feet down! What, did you think I meant do-si-do?**

_Ohhh, now I get it. :)_

**Yeah, get with the game! Or we could go with crunches... or push-ups... Or good old jogging.**

_Oh, let's please not do jogging! I really hate exercise. It wears me out and I get out of breath easy. WHY can't exercise be easy?_

**It's not meant to be easy! You're supposed to challenge yourself (I'm one to talk)!**

_Yuk!_

**Yeah, I never exercise myself... but my job can be pret-ty active sometimes.**

_But you dont need to exercise, I mean your already in really good shape. It's not fair!_

**I don't know what you mean. I'm just tall. Nothing particularly in-shape about that.**

_I mean you all skinny and - like not cushy, I don't know what people call that- oh, toned. That's it!_

_I dunno you just have a really good body I guess- oh gee that sounded creepy! :/_

**Man oh man. First technical, then pervert! What am I gonna do with you?**

_Hey- I am NOT a pervert! I didn't MEAN to sound creepy!_

**Well, ya did...**

_Aaaaagh!_

_You are impossible!_

**It's okay! Hey, let's go and get ice cream later, want to?**

_Besides, YOU the one who Said you were in your underwear when I called you on the phone the other day. Wait- ice cream? Oh yeah!_

**THAT was only because you asked what I was wearing and I told the truth!**

_Well I wouldn't have asked if I had known!_

_It bothered me the rest of the day!_


	8. That One Time

_Hi Axel! You have a minute?_

**Ya?**

_Good. I hoped I wasn't bothering you._

**Nope! What's up in your corner of the world?**

_Um... Not a lot actually. Just uh, missing you. Haven't seen you around in a while._

**Somebody's sounding desperate...**

_I'm not desperate I'm just... Well okay, maybe a little._

**About what? It's not like a pyro like me can just go and get a new best friend just like that!**

_Yeah. Well that makes me feel better. I guess I don't really have much to worry about._

**What, are you gettin' worried or something?**

_Um... Nah_

**And I totally believe that...**

_Hey! You asked!_

**Am I right?**

_Well it's just, I keep coming over after school and you're not there._

**I told you, I'm working after school.**

_I thought maybe you were avoiding me_

**What? No way! I've just got to keep my job now, dont I?**

_Well after things got funny that one time when I stayed over on the couch and Demyx scared me by getting the mail in the middle of the night and I thought someone was breaking in and so I woke you up... And we were really tired and sometimes I act stupid when I'm tired so I thought after that you might have been avoiding me._

**You're telling me this? You're way off track, Roxy.**

_Huh? I am?_

**Yeah. Like heading straight for a valley when the sign says BRIDGE OUT!**

_Oh..._

_Well I kinda hang on every word you say and no one could get inside my head like you did and so I thought this was all part of your plan til you told me that you wanted to protect me and now I just feel kinda embarrassed and confused. I guess I'm just glad we're still friends. :)_

_Sorry for making a big deal :/_

**No problem. You're wordy today.**

**Hey, Roxy. I meant what I said the other night.**

_Um... What part are you talking about?_

**All of it-!**

_I'm not sure I remember all of it :/ is there a particular part I should be thinking of...?_

**Ya want me to spell it out, do you? Wellll...**

_Well considering I can be sorta dumb and also considering I'm still not sure exactly what you mean... You have taught me A lot:/ and probably some things I'd never do if it werent for you... Anything to do with that maybe?_

**Definitely. But anyways- I heard you got to 10 push-ups on Tuesday! Way to go!**

_Yeah! I was doing pretty good til you sat on me!_

**Just a little extra weight to build your strength!**

_I couldn't even move!_

_THERE'S a way to get thin fast, have Axel sit on you!_

**Yeah, yeah... You're just weak.**

_Am not! I'll bet you couldn't move if I was sitting on you!_

_...On second thought, you probably could :/_

**Ya wanna bet?**

_Ummm no that's okay :)_

_You weigh a lot for being so skinny! I guess it's also because your pretty strong, and muscle weighs more than fat. Can you tell I've been studying ?_

**Aw, I was gonna make some money off you! Yeah, I guess you really DID find your science bk. after all...**

_Well it was biology to be exact ;)_

**Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.**

_Anyway, I don't have any cash so I'd owe you and member what happened last time I owed you? :D_

**I sure do... *smirks* Glad you brought it up. Speaking of - **

_Speaking of...?_

**So typical. Saix just walked in and told me I need to get back to work. "The necessary things," he said. How does he know this isn't necessary to me?**

_In my defense over what you consider necessary, the first time I ever came over to your place you put something in my sprite so I'm not responsible ;) Also, you were in your underwear and so I'm REALLY not responsible!_

**I'll keep that in mind for future use...**

_Also the tickling worked ;)_

**Yeah! And so did the... ah- you-know. Ice cream. Yeah, ice cream.**

_You are so creepy_

**I'm a firestarter! A twisted firestarter!**

_Yeah- where's the firefighters, you are hot!_

_For once we need Demmyx!_

**are you ever gonna spell his name right?**

_Nope :/_

_Demiks_

**Ya- figured.**

_Demmax_

_Demys_

_Dimmixx_

**That's bad! So, rearrange Xemnas and see what you get (or don't if you're afraid for your innocence).**

_I'm afraid for my innocence._

**Okay. Save it for me.**

_Actually why should I be, you already ruined most of it ;)_

***proudly grinning***

**Glad it was me**

_I remember when you stalked me in the locker room- ya, biggest embarrassment of my life!_

**Biggest accomplishment of MY life!**

_My face is red_

**My hair is**

_Hey! _

_My blood is..._

_Okay, that was really lame_

_And also slightly creepy and gross_

**Nah. Doesn't bother me.**

_What? Blood?_

_Morbid._

**Ooh! Big word, Roxy!**

_Or more eloquently - yuk._

**Yeah. Sick.**

_Here's another big word, flabbergasted_

**Or we could try circumlocution.**

_Whats that mean? Never mind, I shouldn't try to be smart. That's it, I give up._

**It means using big indirect words instead of simple straightforward ones.**

_Ohhh_

**Defenestration?**

**In my defense, I liked that word BEFORE Demyx discovered it!**

_I have never even heard of it_

**Well, that's not surprising now, is it?**

_Umm no_

_:)_

**Ooookay, so, gotta go, or Saix will get on my case.**

_Okay, see you soon, hopefully!_

**School**

_Yeah_


	9. Three Words

_Hey, Axel, what's up?_

**Hey, Roxas! It's been a while! So, ya aren't mad at me?**

_No, why would I be mad at you?_

**Don't know! But then, whenever you ARE mad at me, it's over nothing. Just checking, ya know?**

_HEY! When have I ever been mad at you over nothing! When I WAS mad at you last it was for a good reason!_

**No good reason I understand.**

_can't figure out how to do a glare emoticon_

_But pretend I did one_

**/:-(**

_Yeah_

**Ooookay, anyway... How's life? Sure miss you.**

_It's okay. Not very good without you. :( when can I see you?_

**Uhh, I'm coming in town next week. But, I'm completely booked. Have to catch you some other time, I'm afraid...**

_What! You'll be in town next week and I can't see you?_

**Yep. First I've got plans with Dem, then Zexion, plus I'm gonna meet up with Saix. Too bad, huh.**

_Where are you going to be? At least I could see you for a few minutes. You don't have time to at least say hi?_

**Nowhere you'd know about.**

**Hey. I'm totally kidding.**

_What? What part are you kidding about?_

**All of it. Except coming to town. Can I crash at your place? I don't know if you know this about me, but I have xenodochiophobia.**

_Uhhh what's that … _

**Fear of hotels**

**Ha ha**

_Oh. Well you can crash my place! For real? I can't wait to see you!_

_By the way I'm glad it's not some disease. I was getting worried._

**You should have heard Demyx when I told him. "Zenadorky-wha?"**

_Sounds like him:)_

…

**Hey, Roxy! You'll never guess what I'm doing right now!**

_Probably not! You do the craziest stuff!_

**Texting you!**

**Ha ha**

_Oh my gosh- was that really it? Now I feel stupid!_

**Yep :-P What I'm actually doing (aside from texting you) is pretty weird.**

_So what is it?_

_Your so funny- I just know whatever it is will be funny..._

**Uh... I'm taking a bath. And I NEVER take baths. Probable because I have to fold up so dang much just to fit in the tub.**

_Why don't you shower instead? Wow- you never smell bad thought, that's a talent! Actually you smell really good but don't get me started on that. ;) I'm not sure I really should be thinking about you in the shower..._

**You're such a pervert! And I DO take showers, I said I never take BATHS!**

_Ohhhh- I get it. Back to feeling stupid again :/_

**Knock it off. Do you like bubble baths?**

_Ummm yeah... Why?_

**Cool! This one smells like peppermint! I like!**

_Can I join you? _

_JK!_

**Urgh- what?**

_Never mind :/_

**Oh. Not a bad idea, though the strong-smelling suds might burn your lily white skin! It's sorta tingling... Not sure if its the bubble bath or the idea...**

_Oh gee my skins not THAT sensitive. Although that time when I borrowed sunscreen was not good. My skin hurt for days!_

**Yeah, I think that was the day before I met you. Or was your face just bright red for some other reason?**

_Hey!_

_I was a total zombie then..._

_As for the tingles- it me and my cute messages ;)_

**Yeah. A red faced zombie.**

**Well, I was actually thinking of you and your cute- never mind.**

_Oops that was supposed to say IT'S ! That's what happens when I try to be flirty.- oops did I just admit to flirting with you?! Talk about face being red..._

**You didn't know you were flirting? That's a first.**

_Ahhh! Texting you is so addictive! I need to get back to what I'm doing tonight but I can't stop!_

**What are you doing tonight?**

_Not you! ;)_

*** speechless * You're clever.**

_Did you really get my dirty joke?_

**You're asking me? I'm the king of dirty jokes! I'm just surprised to see you coming from you. (You like in top? :-P)**

**On top**

_Yeah- but I like on bottom too. Maybe I just like all of it._

**You're talkin like you know...**

_Uhhh well just trying not to seem as inexperienced as I am :)_

**You're such a [loveable] loser.**

_Thanks. First time I have ever thanked anyone for calling me a loser! And believe me I have head it before..._

_Oops- heard_

**Awwww... poor Roxy. And his typos.**

_Have you ever had a really awkward typo?_

**Yeah, one time I was texting Xigbar when I was at the store and I meant to say do you think we need butter but I hit send and it said do you think we need butt**

_Oh WOW! I'm so glad I'm not the only one!_

**Ya wanna know what he said? "You bet!"**

_What! What did he mean? Or do I want to know?_

**Nope, you don't.**

_Once I was texting my mom cuz I wanted to know how many pizzas to order and I had some friends over. She said how many did you order? I meant to say we are having six but with stupid auto correct I accidentally said we are having sex . She was like WHAT?!_

**Oh MAN! That's even better!**

_It was super awkward to explain :/_

**I'll bet. If that was my mom, she'd be like, who cares, I hope it's a girl this time. Hah. I don't have a mom.**

_Wow... Um thats sad._

**Yeah? Go figure.**

_So um you don't mind if I ask you something random?_

**Go ahead. I may or may not give you the answer you want...**

_Why do you like it when I lay on you? Every time we get cuddly you always ask that. I was just wondering..._

**Geez. I guess because it feels so... right. And who doesn't like pressure on their diaphragm, I mean, come on!**

_What? What's a diaphragm?_

**Never mind. Stomach, basically.**

_Oh. Why didn't you just say that?_

**Cuz it's not quite the same. What, do you think that's weird?**

_Already knew you were weird ;)_

**Hey! It was a serious question!**

_Yeah- its a little weird but I already knew you went crazy a long time ago ;)_

**Hey, watch it with the crazy jokes. You never know..,**

_I was just reading over our old messages and I am grinning like the Cheshire cat! Remember that time you were talking about the band you used to play guitar in and I said the only think I play is CD's? I was trying so hard to be funny and impress you!_

**Sure I remember. You should sing sometime. I'll bet your voice is nice.**

_Oh no way I'd be to shy to sing in front of you._

**Aw, come on! Come over after school Monday and we'll bring down the house.**

_Um- okay. And probably make the neighbors call the police. Hey, about the crazy thing, did I hurt your feelings?_

**Naw.**

_Okay good._

**Just forget it.**

_If your sure. You know if i did you can tell me. About Monday, im sill too embarrased to sing._

**Just drop it. But I'll find a way to make you sing, you just watch!**

_Okay..._

_Your eardrums might regret it..._

**Are you a soprano? O.o**

_What's that? Why do you keep on using these big words I dont know?_

**You seriously don't know what soprano means?**

_I thought it was that kind of pizza but that didn't really make Sense with what we were talking about._

**It's someone who sings super freakin high, usu. a girl. **

_Ohh- that's definitely not me._

**Are you so sure?**

_Yeah I think I just have a regular voice_

**Hmmm... Prove it.**

_Wha? How can I do that?_

**Sing me a song Monday night!**

_Oh man- only cuz you asked._

**What!? So you're gonna do it? Can I pick the song?**

_I don't know any good songs. I don't really know any songs actually._

**Okay. Look up "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute**

_Trust me you don't wanna hear me I'm sure I'll sound weird_

**Not with these lyrics...**

**It's awesome- my totals heart in a song**

_I'll probably ruin it. But I love you ;)_

**WHAT?**

_Um I love you. That okay?_

**U srius?**

_Yeah_

**'Kay, kinda hyperventilating here. I need to burn something...**

_Don't do that! You don't mind do you?_

_I didn't really mean to say it yet- I mean I wanted to say it for a while but I hope you don't mind._

**Mind? You gotta be kidding me. I don't know what to say.**

**Oh, I got it. I love you too. **


End file.
